One of the roles of a chief data officer (CDO) in an enterprise (e.g., corporation, business, venture, etc.) is to monitor the value of enterprise data sets. As the value and/or criticality of a data set rises or falls, the CDO must work closely with the chief information officer (CIO)/chief information security officer (CISO) to ensure that the data set is stored on an infrastructure with the correct level of data protection in relation to its value.
Indeed, some data sets have become so critical that data insurance policies are being taken out against the data. In this use case, an insurer will often specify a minimum level of data protection with which the data set must be stored in order to contractually satisfy an insurance payout in the case of breach, theft, corruption and/or loss.